my fictional character
by keiei
Summary: for those of you who are curious about my oc character


Custom character

Name: (its my name)

**Appearance:** a man stands in the distance; he is draped in a black cloak, with a hood over his head, black

gloves, black boots; underneath the hood lies dark brown hair, pretty blue eyes.

**Status:** nobody, ex-number 11 of organization XIII, privarion 2nd espada, human, due to his status as

previous 11th member, he no longer commands nobody factions, until he absorbed the other organization

members, all but xemnas have yet to join his power. He can command the organization's powers, such as

xigbar's guns, demyx's sitar, luxord's cards, saix's claymore, xaldin's ginsu lances, axel's chakrams, his

own keyblade, his masterpiece, the "united we stand" keyblade.

**Powers: **he wields the power of darkness and has several joint attacks (limit), he has learned the shinigami

flash steps (shunpo), and the arrancar sonido, possesses his own hollow mask and hollow zanpakto, as well

as his regular zanpakto. His bankai releases itself through him or emotional stress (anger, sadness, etc.),

other latent abilities are at his disposal. Rumor has it that he can "learn" any opponent's moves, by

watching them perform it (excludes limits).

**Character history: **when peter died, he experienced an unexpected event, his soul was knocked out of his

body, he lived on in his soul form, while his body decayed away. he joined the organization after xemnas

had found him and his new copy abilities, he became the eleventh member of organization XIII, replacing

the deceased larxene. He left the organization of his own accord, defying their "code" and was subject to

death after escape. Thereafter he traveled the corridors in search of a world outside the organization's

influence, he had found his way, after a century, to the white sands of hueco mundo and defeated the

second espada, and copied his appearance. Aizen, defected captain of fifth company, welcomed him back,

not knowing his second espada was dead and was replaced by a nobody. Cirruci thunderwitch had

developed an affectionate side for him, despite his frequent escapes from her. Peter soon decided that he

could stay no longer in las noches or hueco mundo, especially after aizen had begun to grow suspicious of

his second espada. He began to wander the corridors in search of the corridor that would lead him back to

his first home, after months of aimless wandering he began to lose hope and started losing his mind. When

he awoke in the dark to find that a door of light had opened to his desperation and showed him the way

back to his home, where he had that fateful accident, that changed his world, his life. However his relief

and his joy were short-lived, he soon found that nobody could see him or touch him and that he could only

touch people who could see him or who were souls themselves. Depression soon moved back in to his mind

as he watched his friends and the world move on without input from him. To tack on to his depressed state

nobody even mentioned him once in public, it seemed that the world had forgotten him in a flash.

he disappeared into the corridors again, realizing he had to get away from his home. He

had the corridor lead him to karakura town in Japan, where he studied the shinigami, and their ways.

Slowly learning kido and flash steps as well as swordsmanship and hand-to-hand, going so far as to engage

a few shinigami that were near him. Then he took an opportunity to sneak into the soul society through the

senkaimon, their gateway to the soul society. Once there he hid amongst the woodland areas, fearing

detection by the shinigami, there he noticed a little girl collapse in the middle of the wood. A few yards

away he noticed a young boy by the name of gin ichimaru, he gave gin some peppers and pointed him off

the beaten path, towards the mysterious girl. Unbeknownst to him at that moment in time, the girl would

later become his wife and a mother of one of his children. He moved on for further study of the shinigami

by attempting to sneak past the guard of the red hollow gate. After defeating higonyudo, being denied passage, used

the giants immense size to jump the wall, he had achieved his goal of getting in, but staying hidden was another matter

of importance. Peter, after much searching found the secret training ground underneath the sokyoku hill, there he

stayed for hundreds of years. He would come out of hiding occasionally, blending perfectly with the other shinigami in

the seireitei buying food and water to survive. If anyone asked what company he belonged to he would merely vanish,

he also had numerous contacts with ukitake and kyoraku, even hanging around them and being a somewhat unwilling

participant in kyoraku's "activities" with women. Also having extensive, personal contact with unohana, twice in bed

and the others outside her bedroom. After extensive hiding, ukitake finally asked him to stay at squad thirteen HQ, so

as to hide him. Peter watched rukia kuchiki leave for the human world, also foreseeing that she would return as a law-

breaker and most likely be put to death through the sokyoku. He played a minor role in aiding Ichigo rescue rukia,

having watched the ryoka return he secretly returned to the world of the living, after thanking ukitake for his help and

services. Peter had bought a small flat down the street from Ichigo, and continued to observe the shinigami's activities

once more alongside his cousin matt, who had faithfully tagged along with him. He had rescued rangiku from the

bount mabashi's doll baura, taking her away afterwards to heal her injuries, engaging her in conversation and mild

relationship "games". The shinigami had tracked the bount back to their cave, while peter secretly followed, watching

for ugaki to appear and use his tricks on the unknowing shinigami. Once again saving them from death, but did

not stop the bount from reaching the soul society. He had decided to rest on this one and stayed in the world of the

living, waiting for the shinigami and his new-found love to return. A little less than a year later they returned and peter

had intervened and saved rangiku from an arrancar and started their life together first with a boy-friend, girl-friend

relationship, then leading into marriage, then solidifying their marriage by having a baby boy. But not

without having another child with neliel tu oderschvank, while she bore him one more child, a beautiful green-haired

girl.

Soon after they moved out of the soul society and into the world of the living to a private beach house.


End file.
